Some electronic devices having a display are able to determine the angle of the display of the device relative to a user's face using, for example, face tracking using a camera of the device, or using an accelerometer to determine the angle of the device relative to the surface of the Earth, or the like. Various methods and techniques for determining viewing angle of a device by a user are known in the art.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.